


That October Morning...

by AngelKit



Category: The four friends
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKit/pseuds/AngelKit
Summary: That October Morning started out like any other morning. But no one told me that this October morning would soon take a turn for the worst...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "That October Morning..." is a shorter version of a story I had written a while ago. It is now a short story, but I could either add to it or add other short stories to this project.

 

**_Work coming soon..._ **


	2. Chapter 2

I saw my whole life flash before my eyes, I was being stabbed by a crazed psychopath. I fell to the ground… dead. I saw myself leaving my body, I didn't want to go, not now. I tried swimming my way back but it was like I was being dragged by a monster, pulling me into its dark cave. I reached the clouds, I touched them, they felt like air. Total nothingness. I looked around and saw two people start fading into my sight, it was God and the Devil. It was a fight between them. But God's might was too strong and I was on his side. I breathed as if I ran a million-mile run. I was glad I didn't become one of ¨them¨. I glared below me, hoping I never saw him again… but I was very wrong.

 

It was a beautiful fall day. It’s October 12, 2000. My name is Angel and I just turned 16 yesterday. I took a walk to get some wonderful fall air, I took a deep breath of the air and smiled at the smell. A gentle touch of a leaf hit my head, I grabbed it but it was no leaf… It was a piece of paper. Curious, I opened the paper and it read... ¨I'm coming for you¨ I was terrified at this sudden creepy letter. I looked up to see who or what could have dropped this, but all I saw was a bird looking down at me. Then it flew away. I heard shuffling behind me and looked back as fast as a rocket. I saw somebody in a hoodie staring at me, but I couldn't see the face. I snapped back into reality and ran as fast as I could, the person just speed walked. But it was like I was on a rope tied to a pole while he just walked over to me. I ran faster pushing past people on the crowded sidewalk, he was still on my trail... A while later I looked back wondering if he was still there, but he was gone. I looked back in front of me and he was right there, I ran backward trying not to trip or bump into people walking the other way. He just kept walking as if nobody saw him. I ran faster and faster and faster until he was out of sight. I took long deep breaths as I had my hands on my knees. I thought he was gone… but then all of a sudden I felt a SHARP pain in my back. I was being stabbed by the crazed psychopath in the hoodie. Turns out he was on a kill streak for over 23 deaths...

Now I was one of them. Many people scattered and never planned to call the police. I fell to the ground not able to feel anything but chills as I saw myself leave my body. I wanted to go back but I was being pulled by a strong force. I was dragged higher and higher and higher until I reached the clouds. I touched the clouds hoping they felt soft since it would be the last thing I ever touched again. They just felt like air, nothingness. I saw two figures fade into view. God..and the Devil. It was a strong fight, but I was on God's side. I took a very long breathing process. I glared below me as the Devil slightly faded back into the underworld. I hoped would never see him again… But I was so very wrong, and at that moment I knew this would change my life forever. As I was pulled above the clouds I saw a large golden gate looming over me. I saw someone calmly walk over to greet me, after greeting me I was welcomed into heaven. I walked through the large gate and stared at everything in amaze. Millions of people and children were running around with smiles on their faces and in the distance, I saw someone that made my mind and heart flutter.


End file.
